Anthranilamides (see U.S. Pat. No. 6,747,047, PCT Publications WO 2003/015519 and WO 2004/067528) and phthalic diamides (see U.S. Pat. No. 6,603,044) are recently discovered classes of carboxamide arthropodicides having activity against numerous arthropod pests of economic importance.
Carboxamide arthropodicides like other agricultural chemicals can be formulated as concentrates in a variety of different forms, including liquid compositions such as suspension concentrates and solid compositions such as wettable powders and granules.
Typically chemical compounds for protecting plants, e.g., arthropodicides, are formulated as compositions (formulations) comprising the active compound(s) and inert ingredients such as carriers and adjuvants. These compositions can be applied by the user to the target plants/pests undiluted or after dilution with water. Liquid formulation concentrates are among the most commonly used formulations for plant protection chemicals, because they can be easily measured and poured, and when diluted with water typically form easily sprayed aqueous solutions or dispersions.
Because the efficacy and chemical stability of the active ingredient and physical stability of the formulated composition may be affected by inert ingredients in the formulation, suitable inert ingredients should not cause decomposition of the active ingredient, substantially diminish its activity on application, or cause appreciable precipitation or crystal formation upon long-term storage. Furthermore, inert ingredients should be nonphytotoxic and environmentally safe. Inert ingredients of formulations intended for dilution with water before application should be easily dissolved or dispersed in water. In certain formulations inert ingredients (often termed adjuvants) can even enhance the biological performance of the active ingredient by facilitating penetration or uptake into the plant or arthropod pest or by increasing resistance to wash-off. While such adjuvant properties are not essential, they are highly desirable.
Novel liquid suspension concentrate formulations comprising solid carboxamide arthropodicides having superior properties have now been discovered.